Freeze and Roar!
by Aisutaiga
Summary: Tenshi is a girl with alot of simularities with Hitsugaya.She can even see spirits! Worried about the disappearance of Orihime, she decided to investigate!


Toshiro Hitsugaya

Oh, come on ! I just got here and i already have a headache! *BAM* the door to the class room opened

and in came, yet another, student. "What's all this ruckus about?"she said sounding like she'd rather be

at home in bed. Behind her the door opened to show Ichigo walking in . He walked right into the girl."Wha-

Ichigo what are you doing ?"she said sounding like she was surprised he'd walked into her."What are you

doing standing in the door way ?" Ichigo asked her in return."Trying to figure out whats going on with the

class!"she pretty much yelled at him . "I think it has something to do with the new student ?"a girl i'd

seen with Orihime Inoue a couple times came up to them and said . *BAM* the door flew open again and

hit Ichigo in the ribs hard . "Youwch! What the heck! Oh, it's you Rukia !" Ichigo said while he tried to catch

he's breath . The girl Ichigo had knocked into ,i noticed for the first time, had silver hair just like me , and

ice-blue like eyes , similar to my blue-green eyes. She had managed to walk in front of me without my

knowledge ."Your the new student that has the class in an uproar , right ?" the girl said like she'd just

relealized my presence.

Tenshi

I couldn'd hold back my smile! Finally i'm not the only small one in the class ! "Thats right i guess ?" he

said nervously . "What's your name ? Mines Tenshi!" I said brightly . "Toshiro Hitsugaya, i'd prefer you to call me Hitsugaya, though."Toshiro said ."Your staying at Orihime's house aren't you ?" I ask

thinking back to this morning before Orihime left to "vist relatives" . Yeah, right . "How did-" he started but Chizuru

cut in "Your staying at Orihime's ? How did you manage that ?"she ask . "Orihime's out of town." we both said

together. " How'd you know that ?" Toshiro ask me sounding pretty surprised. "I live next door to Orihime , you

know in the apartment ?" i answered him with a small smile . "Oh, your the girl Orihime said to be quiet for !"

he said lightly like he knew it wasn't going to happen . "With the amount of people staying there , no surprise to

me ?" i said almost as lightly . "So you saw us come in ? What were you doing spying on us ?" he ask . "I was

on the roof ." i answered."You were on the roof at eight-thirty at night ?" he ask."Yes , does that surprise you ?I

go there when Orihime makes alot of noise next door ." i said lightly and like it was obivious. "How much noise

can one girl make ?" he ask like it surprised him . "Alot when there are more than one there." i anwsered. I looked

up from the desk i had started looking at , to see none other than Tatsuki walking up looking bumbed . The teacher

walked in at that moment and called attention , Toshiro introduced himself to the class and took a seat .

********LATER THAT DAY*******  
>I saw less and less of Toshiro as the day went on . Rukia all but ignored Toshiro , who aloud i call Hitsugaya like he<p>

asked. At the end of the day at school i dodged Ichigo and ran out the door looking for a sign of Toshiro and ran right

into a girl , she looked confused . " Captain Hitsugaya ? Where are you ?" she mumbled , and i remembered her from

Orihime's the night before ."Right behind you, Rangiku ." Toshiro answered her from behind the girl who just noticed

me . "Who are you ?" she ask derecting it at me . "Tenshi!" i answered her quickly."Oh, the girl from next door !" she said brightly. I ran around her and headed in the direction of my apartment . I ignored her as she

yelled my name .

*******2 MONTHS LATER !*******

The same routine gets boreing after two months.I thought as i walked home from school two months after Toshiro first

appeared.I had followed him to a shop named Urahara Shop, a couple times . But i still don't know who he is ! Orihime

came back last month and got her make up work for her absents and up and left again , she's got half the class worried sick

about her . Well i can't blame them , she didn't tell any one where she was going . At lest not the truth.I almost forgot,

i have to go see Tatsuki . She did ask me to meet her at the river . "Where are you going ? Shouldn't you be going that

way ?" Rangiku must have came up behind me when i was thinking cause , she totally surprised i knew was

following me because i could sense his , what's it called , well i lost it ! But i knew he was following me from a distance

, it was obvious . At this point i just ignored them through . "Wait , Tenshi, where are you going ?"She ask me but i just

kept walking."Hi , Tatsuki !" I gave her a small wave . "Hi , Tenshi, you came ."she said to me when i was closer ."Yes,

so what do you what ? I was sorta surprised that you wanted to meet me here ." I said lightly to her , she hadn't said what

she wanted to talk about . "I wanted to ask you if you know where Orihime is ?" she ask quietly ."I-I don't know where she

is,Tatsuki , honestly!" I said , she had taken me way off guard . Like she used to when we were kids back in that karate

class."If you don't know then who does !" she pretty much yelled. "I can usually sense her presents in the town . But lately

i haven't felt her at all !" she was mad for sure . "I just don't know were she might be !" i'm not sure but ..."Tatsuki , maybe

we could ask Ichigo ?" i ask quietly."I already ask ! He wouldn't tell me ,but he has to know !"she looked really upset . I

turned around and left her there , i wouldn't be much help to her anyways. I headed in the direction of Ichigo's house.

I'm not sure what i can really do , but i have to do something! I can't just sit and let one of my few friends disappear off the

face of the earth ! "Ichigo ! Wait don't go inside ,yet !" i yelled at him about thirty feet away . "Wha- Tenshi , what do you

want ? I'm kinda busy ."he yelled back , but i just ran up to him and slammed him into the wall. "Where's Orihime ? You

know where she is , you've been lieing about it for two months to many ,Ichigo!" i pretty much yelled at him ."I don't know ,

i really don't know !"he said back to me , i think he's mad at me . I moved back , turned and ran in the direction of Urahara

i arrived two kids where out side sweeping the ground they didn't notice me till i was three or four feet away from

them. "Who are you?"the boy ask . "Where's your boss ?" i ask , they have to be working for someone. "Right behind you ,

now mind telling me who you are ?" a voice said from behind me ."Um, my names Tenshi ." I turned around and looked the

guy derectly in the eye."Well Ame , what do you need from me?" he said and walked into the store , from his stance , he

already knows my whole name and who i am , like about my past and all. " I really just want to know whats going on, why

Ichigo has been acting so strange and all ?" ask him quietly , but loudly , so he could hear it." Well ,i'm not sure what to say

about Kurosaki, but as for whats going on ... Are you sure you want to know ?" he ask me stupidly."Of couse ." i answered

him .

*2 DAYS LATER,3:33 A.M,URUHARA SHOP*

"You have got to be kidding me! This is where you've been!" Ichigo all but yelled at me from the doorway of the shop."Why,nice to see you Ichigo! Why don't you come and sit down and i'll explain?" Uruhara replied in a goofy tone only he could pull off.

*15 min.s later*

"Oh, and your just gonna train her like you did me? She'll die with ease! She doesn't even really know how to fight!" Ichigo was furious about me training to help the soul society with the strange new hollow-like creatures that have arrived that look like humans but are even stronger than Espada.

"You would be surprised, she has managed to keep up with Uruyu and Jinta can't even hit her were just about to head down to the training grounds and cut her chain so she can climb the hole before you so rudely interupped!" Uruhara said in a happy tone or voice while i shook my was going to be a hell of an adventure...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Author's Note: Hello, i hope you enjoyed chapter 1 ! :) I really don't know why, i just felt like putting this online... Oh well, enjoy! Review please? :)**


End file.
